Synthesis!
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Roxis Rosenkrantz, 18 tahun, kini menyimpan sebuah trauma tertentu ketika melihat sosok Vayne yang menenggak amber soup. RoxisVayne, alayish drabbles.
1. Amber Soup

"…Wow…"

Roxis menatap janggal pada Vayne. Sang pemuda berambut perak itu sendiri menatap takjub pada _cauldron_ yang menampung cairan hasil sintesis barunya.

"…warna supnya berubah jadi merah."

Roxis menepuk jidatnya.

Ia harap penemuan baru Vayne itu tidak lebih buruk dari apapun hasil racikan Philo dan Pamela.

* * *

**Mana Khemia © Gust**

**Synthesis!**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Letter A, Amber Soup and Misunderstanding Position**

**Warning: Drabbles. Ngaco to no end. So ambigay. Mainly RoxisVayne. Possibly OOC. Contains hint of shonen ai. **

**Happy reading~!**

* * *

Roxis Rosenkrantz, 18 tahun, saat ini sedang berada dalam kondisi kurang _nyante._

Pasalnya, baru beberapa menit yang lalu Vayne membuat sintesis baru. Oh baiklah, mungkin ini berlebihan. Kita semua tahu bahwa Vayne bukanlah alkemis yang akan meledakkan _workshop_ dengan apapun penemuannya. Sebaliknya, sang pemuda bermata biru itu sering kali menemukan dan membuat banyak benda yang keratif, imajinatif dan inovatif—

—sebentar. Sekarang Roxis jadi merasa seperti sedang mengiklankan Vayne atau apa.

Harusnya, penemuan baru Vayne bukanlah hal yang tak wajar, dan tentu saja ini bukan bencana. Lain halnya dengan ketika Pamela menyentuh _cauldron workshop_ mereka.

Karena itu, harusnya Roxis tetap bisa tenang saat menatap cairan merah menyala yang dibuat Vayne. Ya, itu benda normal. Walau warnanya mirip lahar gunung Merapi atau warna darah yang menyala-nyala (ugh! Roxis mulai mual), tetap saja ini tak akan mungkin lebih buruk dari obat buatan Philo dan Pamela, bukan?

Vayne menatap tabung kaca berisi cairan merahnya itu dalam-dalam.

"…sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan warnanya."

Bukan 'sepertinya' lagi, ini memang sudah aneh.

"Apa yang kau masukkan dalam _cauldron_ tadi?" mau tak mau Roxis menutup bukunya dan ikut penasaran juga dengan hasil kerja Vayne kali ini.

"Uh, aku memasukkan _carrotato_, air, dan _ATK fruit_. Seperti yang tertera di resep." Roxis menatap skeptis padanya. "Sungguh. Aku tidak bohong."

Roxis mengambil kertas resep dari tangan Nikki, membuat sang gadis setengah binatang itu berteriak protes—tentu saja dihiraukan.

Pemuda berambut _honey blond _itu membaca secarik kertas yang bertuliskan huruf latin itu. Tentu saja, Vayne tidak melakukan kesalahan. Ia melakukan segalanya benar sesuai resep. Yang jadi masalah adalah warna cairan yang agak kurang wajar itu.

Habisnya, dari mana warna merah itu bisa muncul dari bahan-bahan yang dimasukkan Vayne ke dalam _cauldron_ tadi?

"Ooh, Vayne. Kau membuat _Amber Soup_ ya?"

Seisi _workshop _menoleh ke arah pintu. Sang ketua _workshop_—Flay, tertawa-tawa sambil melangkah masuk dalam ruangan. Di belakangnya, sosok gadis hantu mengikuti dengan senyuman ceria.

"_Amber Soup_?" Vayne memiringkan kepalanya.

"Wah, lama aku tak melihat ini~!" Pamela bersorak riang sembari menghambur ke arah _cauldron_. "Warnanya indah sekali~"

Roxis menaikkan alisnya. "Lalu, efek sup ini apa?" Untuk membakar sesuatu kah? Melelehkannya mungkin?

"Hahaha, kenapa tidak kau coba sendiri saja?"

Uh-oh, sepertinya Flay tidak memiliki rencana untuk mengatakannya pada adik-adik kelasnya.

Lagi-lagi Vayne menatap cairan merah—_amber soup_ buatannya. kemudian ia menatap Nikki, sayangnya sang gadis enerjik itu keburu hilang entah kemana. Oh, _sense of danger _yang bagus. Ia menatap Pamela—yang membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman tanpa dosa. Tentu saja, hantu tidak bisa makan dan minum. Dia aman. Dan Vayne tidak mungkin meminta Flay untuk mencicipi hasil ramuannya.

Tinggal satu opsi.

"Roxis—"

"Tidak."

"…aku bahkan belum bilang apa-apa."

"Sudah berkali-kali aku menghadapi alur pembicaraan yang serupa, jadi aku tahu kau ingin aku melakukan apa."

"Tapi, sedikit saja—"

"Tidak."

"Roxiiiiiss…."

Sang pemuda bermata merah itu mundur selangkah.

"Jangan gunakan nada bicara seperti itu padaku."

"…uh, kau jahat."

Alis Roxis berkedut.

"Dan jangan merajuk, itu tidak akan mempan."

Vayne menggembungkan pipinya.

"_Puppy eyes_ juga tidak akan mempan, Vayne."

Sang pemuda perak menghela nafas. Roxis makin memicingkan matanya.

"Kenapa tidak kau coba sendiri saja?"

"Uh… semacam traumatik pada hasil sintesis baru karena beberapa hal."

Oh tentu saja. Vayne memang sering menjadi korban Philo. Namun bukan berarti Roxis tidak pernah menjadi korban di sini. Jadi tolong, paling tidak Vayne harus bertanggung jawab dengan mencicipi hasil sintesisnya sendiri.

"Kau terlalu banyak alasan, Vayne."

"Harusnya kau paham dengan traumaku."

"Aku beberapa kali menenggak sesuatu yang bahkan lebih buruk dari apa yang pernah masuk ke dalam lambungmu (obatnya Pamela), tapi sampai sekarang aku masih tetap hidup. Jadi sebaiknya kau minum ini sebelum aku meminumkannya dengan paksa padamu."

Vayne bergeming.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kau harus bisa. Itu buatanmu, jadi kurasa hasilnya tak akan seburuk biasanya." Sampai kapan argumen ini akan terus berlanjut? Ayolah Vayne, jangan keras kepala.

"Tidak mau. Bahkan ketika kau memaksaku—hhmpph!"

Roxis kehilangan kesabarannya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, sang pemuda pirang itu menyambar botol kecil yang dipegang Vayne. Kemudian mendorong Vayne hingga terjatuh di sofa, menindihnya dengan kaki dan memegangi kepalanya dengan satu tangan, kemudian mempertemukan bibir Vayne dengan bibir botol _amber soup_ yang ia pegang dengan paksa.

"Mmh..!"

Gulp!

Berkat dorongan paksa yang dihadiahkan Roxis padanya, mau tak mau Vayne membuka mulutnya dan menenggak cairan merah yang memaksa masuk dalam mulutnya. Beberapa bagian dengan sukses mengalir dalam kerongkongannya dan berjalan mulus menuju lambungnya, sebagian lagi masuk terlalu cepat dan membuat Vayne tersedak. Sebagian kecil lagi tidak dapat menerobos pertahanan bibir Vayne, membuatnya mengalir jatuh ke sisi bibir sang pemuda perak tersebut.

Begitu isi cairan merah itu habis, Vayne mendorong pelan tangan Roxis. Seketika itu juga ia terbatuk, kemudian mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit terengah karena tersedak.

Dan Roxis membatu.

"…yang tadi itu kasar… Roxis…"

Oh tidak, tunggu dulu.

Saat ini Vayne terbaring pasrah di atas sofa. Belahan bibir merahnya terpisah, berusaha mengambil pasokan oksigen untuk menutupi kekurangannya dalam beberapa detik yang lalu. Jejak cairan yang bercampur saliva mengalir membentuk sungai tipis di sisi bibir Vayne. Nafasnya tentu masih terengah, dan wajah yang memerah (sebenarnya karena kekurangan udara) itu makin memperburuk keadaan.

"…Roxis, kau berat. Aku susah bernafas kalau begini…"

Dan indahnya lagi, Roxis baru sadar kalau saat ini ia sendiri sedang duduk menindih perut Vayne.

(Sekarang kita bisa menjelaskan kenapa tempo nafas Vayne menjadi sangat tidak teratur.)

"Hohohoho."

Dan ternyata, Flay beserta Pamela masih belum pergi dari dalam workshop.

(Dan benda apa itu yang Flay bawa, kamera?)

"ASLHKLJFIOLAHFAUUK! ASSDAKJLHSA!?"

Roxis Rosenkrantz, 18 tahun, sedang panik sendiri karena ia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar mengundang kesalahpahaman seperti ini.

Ini semua salah Vayne yang membuat cairan merah—apa itu, _amber soup_ itu!

Dan ekspresi serta gelagat Vayne di atas sofa tadi itu benar-benar salah!

"…Roxis? Roxiiiis!"

Yang namana dipanggil keburu kabur keluar _workshop_ dengan wajah yang merahnya kelewat padam, menghiraukan tawa nista _mana of light_ yang bagai berdeing dalam benaknya.

"Kenapa dia lari?"

Flay dan Pamela hanya tertawa (nista).

Sejak saat iu, Roxis mendadak alergi ketika melihat Vayne meminum _amber soup_ (bahkan ketika sedang bertarung sekalipun).

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya aku baik-baik saja setelah meminum ini. Tapi tidak ada perubahan padaku, sebenarnya _amber soup_ ini gunanya apa ya?"

"Itu untuk meregenerasi SP. Tentu saja tidak ada efeknya padamu karena sekarang SP-mu sedang penuh."

(Sayangnya itu tadi berdampak besar untuk Roxis)

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

a/ n: yossha! Bertemu lagi dengan saya ^^ Kali ini (dengan ajaibnya) saya niat bikin drabbles buat mana khemia. Temanya barang-barang hasil sintesis, dari A sampai Z. jadi ya… ntar ada 26 chapter hahaha /plak

the first chapter turned out to be samthing like this lol. Roxis jadi terlalu 'imajinatif', sementara Vayne sungguh OOC oh my QwQ

but I'll do my best—walau entah ada yang review atau engga. Saya sudah terbiasa main di non mainstream jadi hahaha no prob lah. Walau sebenarnya saya berharap ada yang baca walau cuma satu orang QwQ

pokoknya, untuk siapapun yang nyempetin diri buat baca ini, saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak XDD

Kuriitan.

* * *

**Next chapter:**

**Black Liquid.**

_Ketika kemarin Vayne membuat lahar merah, hari ini ia membuat air sehitam selokan._

"_Sudah kubilang kalau ide Pamela tak akan pernah baik."_

"_Waaa!? Bajuku mulai leleh(?)!"_

_CRROOOOOT!_

"_Aaah! Roxis, jangan lihat!"_

"_Sang pejuang berkacamata kita telah tumbang karena kehabisan darah!"_

"_Gunner-senpai! Ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda!"_

(teaser macam apa ini.)


	2. Black Liquid

Ketika Vayne dan Pamela melakukan sebuah sintesis berdua, harusnya Roxis tahu kalau artinya akan datang sebuah bencana…

"Err, Pamela… warnanya kok jadi hitam begini ya?"

Kalau kemarin lahar merah, sekarang adalah air limbah antah-berantah.

* * *

**Mana Khemia © Gust**

**Synthesis!**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Letter B, Black Liqud and Unstoppable Nosebleeding**

**Warning: Drabbles. Ngaco to no end. So ambigay. Mainly RoxisVayne. Possibly OOC. Contains hint of shonen ai. **

**Happy reading~!**

* * *

Ketika kemarin Vayne membuat lahar merah, hari ini ia membuat air sehitam selokan.

Dan mau tak mau, Roxis kembali menatap keki pada Vayne dan (terutama) Pamela.

"Sudah kubilang kalau ide Pamela tak akan pernah baik."

Bagaimana tidak, gadis hantu itu bahkan membuat resep nectar yang disebut-sebut sebagai minuman para Dewa itu menjadi hitam pekat nan kelam seperti ini! Demi apa ini—air kobokan dari modifikasi resep nectar?

Oh Tuhan.

"Mou, Roxis-kun jahat. Ideku kan tidak selalu buruk…"

Dusta. Walau wajahnya semanis boneka, kita semua tahu kalau hasil sintesis Pamela itu sama dengan racun.

**Racun**, pemirsa!

Kalau ada yang tidak percaya, silahkan tanyakan sendiri pada Roxis selaku korban dari senyuman dan sintesis racun Pamela itu.

Sungguh. Setelah kejadian di resource center dan percobaan pembunuhan dengan racun(?) serta insiden woi-sapa-bilang-gue-suka-Pamela itu, Roxis makin merinding tiap kali melihat Pamela. Gadis ini (walau manis) memang menakutkan.

"Hoo, jadi kali ini kau membuat black liquid, Vayne?"

Flay kembali muncul dengan situasi dan dialog yang berasa _déjà vu_, dan Roxis serasa ingin menonjok wajah senpai-nya di saat itu juga.

Karena ia tahu betul bahwa kali ini Flay sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang iya-iya lagi.

"…Vayne, apapun itu, jangan meminumnya." Menepuk bahu Vayne sambil memasang nada bicara penuh determiansi, Roxis berkata. Ya, ia masih agak trauma dengan insiden amber soup kemarin. Menjadikannya agak merasa… uh, merasa tak sanggup ketika harus melihat Vayne meminum sesuatu.

(Kemudian Roxis mulai merasa alay.)

"Oh, tentu saja itu bukan untuk diminum." Flay tersenyum lebar (bagi Roxis terlihat seperti senyum licik) pada mereka.

"Eh? Lalu _item_ ini gunanya apa?"

Oh tunggu, Vayne. Oh tidak—

"Hahaha, kenapa tidak kau cari tahu sendiri saja?"

Lagi-lagi alurnya menuju ke sini.

Sialan.

Baru saja Roxis akan mengumpat dan kabur dari workshop sesegera mungkin, sang pintu workshop keburu terbanting. Rupanya Muppy dan Philo dalam acara kejar-mengejar harian mereka.

"Muppy-kun, jangan lariii~" Dasar maniak benda unyu.

"Philo-senpai, Muppy, berhenti—"

"Muuuu!"

Sayangnya, Muppy tak bisa menghentikan langkahcoret UFO-nya sebelum ia menubruk Vayne. Walhasil, cairan hitam pekat yang dipegang Vayne dalam botol tanpa tutup itu tumpah.

Tumpah ke seragam Vayne.

"….."

Oke, sekarang Vayne terlihat seperti golongan orang kumuh yang tinggal di dekat selokan.

Philo (sebagai tersangka utama karena ialah yang mengejar Muppy sampai ke sini) mulai berteriak panik dan menghampiri Vayne sesegera mungkin.

"Vayne-kun, kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan akuuu, seragammu jadi kotor begini!" Philo meminta maaf sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan kepala dan membungkukkan badan berkali-kali.

"Haha. Tidak apa-apa Philo, hanya tumpah begini saj—"

'Cessss!'

Tunggu. Bunyi aneh apa itu tadi?

"…..?"

Kelima orang dalam workshop tersebut (minus Flay yang sejak tadi hanya tertawa-tawa saja) menatap datar ke arah Vayne. Ah, iya. Suaranya datang dari situ. Datang dari suara balck liquid yang mulai menggerogoti seragam Vayne—

"HIIIIIII!?"

Kemudian ketiga orang di dalam sana mulai berteriak histeris. Roxis, Philo, dan Anna. Roxis dan Anna adalah orang normal yang akan menjerit ketika ada cairan serupa asam pelebur yang mulai menggerogoti pakaian orang, sementara Philo berteriak horror karena takut akan disalahkan atas insiden ini.

Ketiga sisanya? Mereka tidak normal jadi tolong jangan ditanya.

"Waaa!? Bajuku mulai leleh(?)!"

Sementara orang yang dengan polosnya mengamati dirinya yang mulai 'polos' akibat baju yang habis oleh black liquid tadi adalah orang sarap.

"Gyaaa!? Baju, mana baju!?" Philo berlarian kesana-kemari sembari mencari apapun yang bisa dipakai untuk menutupi tubuh Vayne—walau kita semua tahu gadis merah jambu itu pasti akan pulang dengan tangan hampa.

"Hahaha, tentu saja. Black liquid akan melelehkan barang apapun (kecuali kaca ehem)."

Demi apa, Roxis benar-benar ingin menghajar Flay saat ini.

Uh, tapi benar saja. Cairan hitan itu sudah menggerogoti hampir dua pertiga bagian dari seragam Vayne, menyisakan kulit putih pucat Vayne dengan sisa-sisa sobekan kain yang masih bertahan di sekitar tubuhnya. Agak erotis juga, hahaha…

Agak…

"Uhh—"

CRROOOOOT!

Sebenarnya bukan maunya Roxis untuk _nosebeleed_ karena pemandangan seperti ini, sungguh.

"Aaah! Roxis, jangan lihat!"

"…ugh…"

CROOOOT!

Dan teriakan ambigu Vayne sama sekali tidak membantu.

Setelah banjir mimisannya yang kedua, kesadaran Roxis mulai mengabur. Matanya tinggal putih saja, dan kemudian pemuda pirang itu limbung dan jatuh tersungkur dengan _epic_-nya di lantai workshop. Untung saja ia sedang tidak dalam keadaan sadar. Kalau saja ia melihat Vayne dari bawah sini, banjir mimisannya pasti akan jadi tambah parah.

"Sang pejuang berkacamata kita telah tumbang karena kehabisan darah!"

Dan bukannya menghentikan pendarahan hidung Roxis atau bagaimana, Flay malah alih profesi dadakan menjadi seorang komentator.

"Gunnar-senpai! Ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda!"

Dan sebagai yang paling waras, Anna lah yang akhirnya menyelesaikan semua keributan ini.

.

Roxis Rosenkrantz, 18 tahun. Untuk pertama kalinya tumbang karena mimisan yang terjadi sebagai tindak respon dari keambiguan hasil sintesis Vayne.

* * *

"_Roxis, kau baik-baik saja? Roxis? Uh, kenapa dia pingsan?"_

Andaikan kala itu Roxis langsung terbangun sekalipun, ia pasti akan pingsan di tempat lagi karena keadaan Vayne yang sama sekali masih belim lebih baik dari yang tadi.

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

A/N: Yay, jumpa lagi dengan saya XDD Dan maaf, entah kenapa fic2 mana khemia saya kok pada nggak beres gini. Serius, sebelumnya saya jarang jadi sekumat ini orz Maklum, saya kalap karena di manapun ga ada yang bisa diajak fangirilingan tentang Mana Khemia. Jadinya ya menggila sendiri aja di ffn lol.

Maaf atas tindakan saya yang menistakan banyak karakter di sini /sujud Dari Roxis yang sudah terlalu ooc, Philo sama Pamela yang berasa jadi duo Racun lol, Anna yang kok selalu normal, Nikki yang iseng-iseng gaje, Flay yang jadi asem abis, sampai Muppy yang di mana-mana bilang 'muu, muu!' melulu orz

Karakterisasi saya sungguh tidak indah TAT

Dan tentu saja kritikan serta segala macam tindak apresiasi akan sayang saya nantikan dan hargai di sini 8"D (masih nungguin kalau-kalau ada yang mau diajak fangirilingan Mana Khemia bareng)

Doaku untuk fandom ini,

The Fallen Kuriboh

* * *

**Next chapter:**

**Cure jar**

**Karena vayne tak mungkin meminum cure jar-nya dalam keadaan tidak sadar seperti ini.**

**Roxis menahan nafas sejenak, lalu dengan sebuah determinasi ia memindahkan sebotol cairan cure jar tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Kemudian dengan ragu-ragu ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Vayne yang masih tidak sadar—**

—**apa boleh buat. Lagipula ciuman untuk keadaan darurat tidak masuk hitungan, kan?**

(Jangan ngemodus kamu, Roxis.)


End file.
